Regret and Redemption
by Patriot-112
Summary: A Sequel of Return to Konoha, by JackofBladesX, with his permission. Naruto is forcibly taken back to Konoha by Jiraiya, after two years of freedom from his neglective home and the prejudice of the villagers. Now his family works to earn his forgiveness. Will he forgive them, or not? Pairings undecided. Rated M for future foul mouth language.
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone! Patriot-112 here, bringing you a special oneshot, possible story, Naruto fic! With permission from JackofBladesX, he allowed me to make a sequel of Return to Konoha! If you want the full story, go read his fic.**_

_**Now, let us begin!**_

_**Regret and Redemption**_

_**Prologue**_

Things were normal in the Shinobi village of Konoha. Civilians were either heading to work or taking their children to school, Ninja hopefuls were attending the Academy, while the Shinobi were either on missions, or patrolling the village rooftops.

But, despite all of this, three people were not in the same happy mood as the rest of the village. In fact, they, the Namikaze Family, were all feeling the same emotions.

Regret.

Sadness.

And self-loathing.

In the main building of Konoha's Kage, one Minato Namikaze, was busy doing what all Kages hate the most.

Paperwork.

But, by the look on his face, he clearly didn't care about the paperwork or how it multiplied tenfold. He stopped after stamping "Denied" on a Civilian Council Member's request to cut money from the Academy Curriculum and put it into funding a shopping mall (Like they really need one) and glanced at a photo on his desk that made him feel completely depressed.

It was a photo of his family, with his wife Kushina, and their two twin children, Kairi, who looked just like her mother, except her red hair was shorter than Kushina's, and the girl's twin brother, who looked like a carbon-copy of the man, same blonde spiky hair, same blue eyes, but had three whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks.

The man's eyes saddened as he saw the picture of his then 4 year old son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

11 years ago, when his wife, who was the second Jinchuriki, was giving birth to the twins, a man in a mask, who claimed to be Madara Uchiha, found out where they were and took his son hostage, forcing Minato to take the children back to their home safely, leaving Kushina behind. After making sure they were safe and sound, he then headed back to rescue his wife, but was too late in preventing the masked man from releasing the Kyuubi.

After bringing Kushina back to where the children were, he went off to confront the Masked Man, and stop the Kyuubi, who by now was attacking the village. After managing in forcing the msterious shinobi to retreat, and freeing the Kyuubi from his influence, the Yondaime Hokage then turned his focus to the Bijuu.

It was then he made one of the worst decisions that he will ever regret.

Sealing the Kyuubi into his son.

At first, Kushina planned on dragging the Kyuubi back into her, so it could die with her. But Minato knew that it would only delay the inevitable, so he planned to sacrifice himself by using the Shiki Fuuin and give his soul and half of the Kyuubi's chakra to the Shinigami, while he would seal the rest into his son.

But, instead, he was beaten to the punch, as the retired Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, did the Shiki Fuuin, and Minato sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto by using the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style.

After the attack and the funeral of all who were killed, including the old Sandaime, Minato then told the Council and Clan heads what happened. They were mainly surprised that Madara Uchiha was alive, and after Minato persuaded them that the Kyuubi Attack, was not the Uchiha Clan's doing, the militant Elders, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitakado, and Danzo Shimura immediately backed down.

When said warhawk brought the subject of what happened to the Kyuubi, the young Kage told them what happened. He would then regret doing that. When Minato told them the details, it caused the civilian side of the Konoha council to go into an uproar.

Minato then decided to order a decree that no-one was to speak of Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki to the younger generation under the age of 18. He sighed as he wished he had included the older generation as well.

For the first four years, despite glares and a random depressed drunk villager, Minato and his family were able to have a happy life. But, that soon ended, when Minato and Kushina decided that Naruto, who wanted to be a ninja, decided he should be a civilian, and Kairi be a shinobi, and thus began their focus on training Kairi in the ninja arts, mainly fuinjutsu, while Naruto was instructed to read books that had nothing to do with Ninja affairs.

It caused a wedge to be driven between Naruto and the family.

Minato sighed as he wanted to punch his past self in the face for what he did. Truth was, he and Kushina never wanted Naruto to become a ninja, because they feared he would beserk by the Kyuubi's Chakra, since he didn't have Kushina's chakra, when it was Kairi who had it. Even though he, Kushina, and his sensei Jiraiya knew the seal was strong and flawless, the parents ignored that and kept denying Naruto to be a ninja.

Jiraiya then accused him of playing favorites with Kairi, which he denied, and thus Jiraiya learned why he focused more on Kairi then Naruto. Kairi was being trained so that she suppress the Kyuubi's chakra in Naruto before it could drive him nuts. In other words, Kairi was to be Naruto's jailer.

_'How could I have been such a complete fool?' _he asked himself.

Then came the incident where his daughter and son got into a argument that revealed Naruto's jinchuriki status to the younger generation.

A week before that, he made Kairi swore she wouldn't tell any of the other children her brother's secret. Apparently, Naruto said something that caused her to blurt it out in the open where a good 15 children heard what she said. The word soon spread like wildfire to the other children, and the rest of the children understood their parents' dislike toward the Hokage's son and began to act the same way.

Minato had never been so pissed in his life when he berated his daughter afterward, and grounded her before sending her to her room.

Then, a week later, Naruto was gone.

It turned out that Naruto found out what his parents had planned, and waited a whole month, before running away.

Minato, Kushina, and even Kairi, who wanted to apologize to him, became distraught, and guilt ridden after that, knowin it was no one's fault but there's.

That was two years ago

He then breathed a sorrowful sigh, wishing he could take back everything he did to Naruto.

He choose the needs and wants of the village, over the needs and wants of his son. And he did it callously.

He then picked up the photo, looking the then happy family, as unshed tears gathered in his eyes.

_'Naruto...I'm so sorry,' _where his thoughts as he felt his heart break more.

Before he could think more, a poof of smoke got his attention as a toad summons appeared.

"**Yo Minato-sama! Jiraiya-sama sent me to give a message to you!" **the summons said, before giving the Yondaime Hokage the scroll.

The Hokage wiped his eyes of the tears, before accepting the scroll.

"Thanks," he said softly, and opened the scroll from his sensei. He winced, knowing he didn't heed Jiraiya's advice when it came to Naruto. As he read the scroll his eyes widened at what was written.

_'Found Naruto. I'll be at the village tomorrow at noon. I'll take him to your home. Don't tell **anyone**, not even Kushina and Kairi. -Jiraiya' _

Minato felt like he was having a cruel dream, so he pinched himself to make sure.

"It's not a dream," he said "This is real!"

Of course, it has been two years since he last saw Naruto, and he no doubt knew that his son hated him with a passion. He just knew that he and the girls had a lot of making up with their estranged family member, which was going to be tough. But he was just glad his son was safe and was coming home.

* * *

_**The next day**_

_**Namikaze Home**_

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze sighed as she sat in the living room with her friends. It had been two years since her son Naruto ranaway from Konoha. When he disappeared, Kushina went into a depression knowing why he left. Even though she agreed with Minato in deciding that Naruto will be better off as a civilian than a shinobi, she tried to be there for her child.

But of course, it was not enough. And one day he ranaway, after a fight with his twin sister Kairi.

She had cried herself to sleep for days, knowing it was her fault. She didn't even come out of the Master Bedroom for three weeks, until Tsunade and Mikoto managed to get her out of her funk, and be with her daughter.

Speaking of Kairi, her daughter changed ever since her brother ranaway. She became more focused in her ninja training, and became spiteful to most of the village, especially the other children who still saw Naruto as the Kyuubi, and a freak. Needless to say, it reminded the older red head of her Academy days when she was picked on by the other Academy students. The now eleven year old Kairi had earned a nickname in the Ninja Academy, **Aka Shōnetsu Tatsumaki** (Red Fiery Tornado).

She had to suppress a chuckle at that. Kairi had indeed inherited her wicked temper, just like Naruto.

She sighed, knowing that her son hated her and his father for what they planned for him. Held in Konoha like a prisoner, and Kairi the warden. She and Minato, admitted they made a mistake, and promised if they ever find Naruto, they will treat like how real parents treat their children.

There was then a knock at the door, prompting Kushina to stand up, and walk over to answer it.

When she opened the door, she suprised to see her husband's teacher, Jiraiya of the Sannin. She noticed he had a brown sac over his shoulder, that had something in it.

"Hey Kushina!" the white haired pervert said jovially, "Nice to see you're looking as beautiful as ever!"

Kushina had to supress a groan at that, "Hello, Jiraiya. Minato's not home at the moment, but she should be back later," she said as she welcomed in, while Jiraiya shrugged.

"That's okay," he said, as he walked into the living room and saw five women who he recognized as Yoshino Nara, Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Tsukima Yamanaka, and his fellow Sannin, Tsunade. And he gulped when he recived narrowed eyes from the group of females.

_'Geesh! Talk about a warm welcome!' _he thought to himself and gave a nervous smile.

"What's up ladies?! Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" he said, and the women gave unfriendly smiles, as they knew about the Toad Sennin's reputation as a pervert.

"Oh, we have Jiraiya," she said, and took notice of the brown sac over the Sennin's shoulder, "What's in the sac?"

Jiraiya blinked, before remembering the bag he had.

"Oh! Right," he said and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. He then took the sac and dumped what was in it...or rather someone.

The person was a young boy, aged 11 at most, dressed like a shinobi, wearing black cargo pants, a black hooded jacket, and black ninja sandals, with black tape around the heels. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and had three whisker like marks on his cheeks.

The women were completely surprised by this, but none moreso than Kushina who instantly recognized him as her missing son, as he looked in her direction, as unshedded tears formed in her eyes.

"Naruto...,"

Said boy's eyes were wide as if he were a cornered animal. His hands were bounded behind his back as he sat up, and continued to look at Kushina.

It was as if hours moved by as the two continued to stare at one another, until Kushina made the first move and began to move cautiously toward her son. The same son, who had ran away two years ago, because of her and her husband's paranoia. As soon as she close enough, she knelt down to look into the blue eyes of her child, which were filled with apprehension, loneliness, caution, and fear.

"Naruto, is it really you?" she said as she extended her hand to touch his face. This resulted in Naruto in flinching away from her.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, suprising the other women, as he attempted to get away from her, only for the desperate mother to stop him by placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto stop!" she said, as Naruto began to struggle only for her to wrap him in a embrace as tears escaped from her eyes, as well as Naruto's, "Please! Listen to me! I'm sorry for what I did! I'm sorry for my part in denying your dream! I'm sorry for all the pain you had to go through alone! I'm sorry for not being a real mother to you! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she said as she began to cry.

**"**How do I know you're not lying to me!? Let me go dammit!" he shouted as he continued to struggle.

"Naruto please! I'm not lying!" she said as she continued to hold him.

"No! Let me go! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" he shouted, clearly ignoring her cries, as he continued to struggle. But then his world went black as Jiraiya tapped a few pressure points on his neck, and went limp in his mother's arms, who was clearly distraught by her son's harsh words.

"Kushina?" said Mikoto as she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, who continued to hold the out cold Jinchuriki in her arms.

Jiraiya sighed sadly as he looked at the scene in front of him. He knew this would happen, and it would get worse as soon as Minato and Kairi come home.

"Jiraiya, what the hell is going on?" Said Tsunade as she gave her teammate a seriously confused look. She knew about Naruto running away from home, but she believed it was a disagreement between him and his parents. But the young blonde's

"Apparently, Minato and Kushina made a huge mistake, and Naruto found out about it. He's been out there for two years, and now, that freedom he had has come to an end," the Toad Sage said, as he continued to look as Mikoto continued to try and comfort the mother of the Prodigal Son.

* * *

_**And there! Edited the ending a bit, since a couple reviews were a little...well, not nice. Again I thank JackofBladesX for giving me permission. So, next chapter, Minato and Kairi come home, and get chewed out by Naruto, while Kushina, despite being hurt is determined to get her son's love back. I'll be busy with other fics, but I will return. Until then, see ya later! **_


	2. A Long Road Ahead

_**Hey folks! Back with a new chapter of Regret and Redemption. Now I know there are those of you who want Naruto not to forgive his parents and to go berserk and kill them along with all of Konoha. To those people: Sorry, not gonna happen! **_

_**Also, Naruto doesn't hate his family perse, he just has trust issues after finding out what they wanted to do to him. More will be explained in the chapter. Now, if they're no more questions. Let us begin!**_

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

_**A Long Road Ahead**_

* * *

Minato sighed as he sat on the sofa in the living room of his house. He just got home from his work as Hokage, and what Jiraiya told him, made him feel like total shit. It all started when he first came home and talked with his sensei...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

_Minato had just entered the house after leaving a couple of Shadow Clones behind at the Hokage Tower, so he could see son. As he entered he noticed the atmosphere had turned to a more depressing aura than he remembered. Heading to the living room he saw Jiraiya sitting down alone on the Sofa, his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his facial expression neutral. The other women who were visiting Kushina, left not too long ago._

_"Sensei?" Minato said, and Jiraiya nodded, before opening his eyes._

_"Nice to see you too, Minato," he said, his voice serious as he motioned for the Yondaime Hokage to sit down._

_"Where's Naruto?" Minato asked carefully, while the Toad Sannin sighed and up with his thumb._

_"Kushina took him upstairs to his room about half an hour," he said, "She's been in there with him for about almost an hour and used Locking Seals on his door and window to keep anyone from getting in, and Naruto from getting out," he then sighed, as he remembered Naruto's outburst, "Naruto freaked out when he saw her, kept screaming that he hated her, while Kushina kept trying to convince that she was really sorry about her past decisions,"_

_Minato sighed at that, Kushina, aside from Kairi, was the one person who was hit the hardest when Naruto ran away, and kept blaming herself for failing him. How she should've been more supportive of him._

_"Yeah," the blonde haired man said as a sorrowful smile formed on his face, "It just proves she loved our children more than I did," he said, "I forced Kairi to become a ninja so she could keep a better eye on Naruto, while I forced the latter to the side and forbid him to learn anything ninja related," he then sighed, "I had been such a complete block head. Having forced him to live a civilian life, working a civilian job when I **knew **that any civilian shopkeeper or any other buisness would cut their arm off then let him work for them. And I tossed that thinking out the window,"_

_Jiraiya sigh at that, "Yeah, you really screwed up, Gaki," he said, as Minato became more crestfallen, "But at least you realized you made a mistake, and want to make it up to him,"_

_Minato looked at his sensei before down at his hands, "Yeah...but will he let me? I haven't exactly been the supportive father-type after he turned four. I have a long, long way to go before I could even gain his forgiveness, let alone his trust," he said and felt a hand on his shoulder._

_"Every journey begins with a single step," Jiraiya said, and then smiled, "You just have to figure out Step One,"_

_The writer of Icha Icha then stood up and stretched as he headed to the door._

_"Now, if you excuse me. I got to do some much needed research," he said with a small, but perverted, smirk. Leaving behind a sweatdropping Minato._

'He'll never change_,' he thought, before Jiraiya stopped, a look of realization on his face._

_"Oh! Before I forget," the Sannin said before taking something from his sage coat and giving it to Minato, who instantly recognized it as a chakra knife while it was still in it's scabbard, "Naruto had that on him when I found him. He's pretty damn good with it, if the Bandits I saw him slaughter are any indication,"_

_Minato was shocked at that, "He...He slaughtered bandits?"_

_Jiraiya nodded at that, "Yep. I'll give you the full details tomorrow. Ja ne!" _

_And after that he left, leaving a stunned Minato. _

* * *

He had been thinking on those words that Jiraiya told him ever since he left. And he found his first step. Starting in a week he'll enroll Naruto in the Ninja Academy, in the same graduating class as his sister.

Speaking of which, said girl entered through the front door.

"Tadaima!" said Kairi and entered the living and saw her father sitting on the couch, "Oh! Hello Tou-san, you're home early,"

Minato smiled as he looked at his daughter. She was the spitting image of Kushina during her Academy years. She wore the same style of clothes the former Kyuubi Jinchuriki wore, except, they were colored a red on burgundy, while Kushina's was colored green on Yellow.

"Hello Kairi-chan. How was school?" he said, while said red-head sighed.

"_Boring. _Iruka-sensei was giving another lecture, and the only real thing that happened was one of those arrogant civilian shit heads making a comment about Aniki," she said.

"Kairi, language," Minato warned, with a serious look on his face.

"I'm serious Tou-san! Even Mikoto-sama's emo king son Sasuke is one of them! I already kicked his butt twice! One for calling me his personal bitch! And another time when he said about how one day he'll find Naruto and shove a kunai through his 'vile and black' heart!" She said, causing Minato to blink at that, "I swear if he doesn't stop, I'm gonna murder HIS DUCK BUTT HAIRED A-,"

"KAIRI! Enough, I get it!" Minato said as he rubbed his temples, "It's times like these I wish you hadn't inherited your mother's temper," he said, causing the girl to look around.

"Hey, where is Kaa-chan?" she asked, and Minato felt conflicted on what to sat to her.

_'Should I tell her? She's been wanting to apologize to Naruto for 2 years,' _he thought, _'But if Naruto's reaction to Kushina is anything Jiraiya described, he'll probably snap at Kairi the same way,' _

"Tou-san?" Kairi's voice snapped the Yondaime out of his thoughts, as said girl was looking at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Minato, after thinking about it, decided it's a risk she's willing to take, sighed in defeat.

"Kairi-chan, you better sit down," he said, and said blinked before nodded and taking a seat next to her father, "What I'm about to tell you, musn't be known by anyone else. Do you understand?"

Kairi, after her mistake two years ago, swore she will never break her word again. She nodded as Minato continued.

"You're brother was found...,"

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Kushina**_

* * *

Kushina laid in her son's bed while said was asleep next to her. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair gently, while tears streamed from her eyes. Her son's words felt like shards of glass that cut into her heart, as she moved closer and held him. The same way she held him and his sister that terrible night, 11 years ago. When she was relieved that they were safe from the man who caused this whole mess from the start.

Now it was just her and Naruto. And under different circumstances.

"Naruto...," she whispered, "...please forgive me,"

As she held him, she heard her daughter's voice downstairs, signifying she was home. She then chuckled softly as she heard her little 'Tornado' promising pain to all the little punks who even WHISPERED an insult about her Aniki. She then frowned as Kushina knew that the twin siblings reunion will no doubt be like the one she and Naruto had.

"ANIKI'S HOME!?" came the loud shout, that scared even Kushina as Naruto jolted awake, only to find himself in the arms of his mother, which caused him to tense up, and his eyes to widen in panic.

The Red Hot Habanero felt her son's body tense up and turned to see him awake.

"Naruto-," she began to speak, only for the young blonde to begin to struggle, "Naruto don't! Please calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Naruto didn't listen as he continued to struggle more urgently now, while Kushina just wrapped her arms around him.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no no no NO!" was all he said as he thrashed wildly in his mother's arms, "Let me go! Let me go! I have to get away from here! Please let me go!"

Kushina could only him tighter as he continued to thrash, trying to get free.

"Naruto please stop! Don't say those things!" she said.

"How do I know you're not lying! You and him never wanted me to be a ninja, cause you were afraid of the Kyuubi! You wanted me to be a prisoner in my own home! In this god forsaken village! With my _sister_ as my jailor!" he yelled out, just before doing something that Kushina didn't expect him to.

He bit down on her left shoulder. Hard.

Kushina winced, but didn't let go of her child as she held him tight. Tears cascading down from her eyes like a waterfall.

"I...I know," she said, her voice taking a tone filled with regret, "I admit we didn't let you have any choice, because of our worst fears. In fact, you have every right to hate me, your father, and Kairi," her right hand then placed itself behind Naruto's head, "But it won't change the fact that I still love you all the same since the night I brought you and your sister into this world. I wished every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute, and every second since you ran away I could reverse time and change my mistakes," she then sobbed, as she felt Naruto's canine teeth sink deeper into her shoulder, "But I know it's impossible. And the best way I know that could make up for the screwup me and Minato did is to prove to you that we are sorry, and will make it up to you, no matter what,"

As she finished, shelt the pressure from the bite beginning to lessen, until it stopped altogether. She then heard Naruto sobbing as he placed his face into her shoulder.

"I...I don't hate you...but I can't trust you," he said, "How do you expect to regain my trust, after all I've been through?"

Kushina hugged her son as she answered, "I don't know how, Sochi. But I will make it up to you, I promise,"

* * *

**_Outside the room _**

* * *

Minato and Kairi, both whom had heard Naruto's yelling and came up to find what was going on, were listening with their ears to the door, due to the Locking seal Kushina put up.

The two heard what the matriarch of the family said, and both could only agree with her. Kairi was shedding tears as she heard her mother talking to her wayward brother, while Minato had a forlorn look on his face.

They both knew, that the three of them will have a long time in getting Naruto to trust them again. But, they swore they will do everything in their power to help him. No matter the cost.

For Minato, he decided after he enrolled Naruto in the Academy, he was going to start cleaning house on all the people who wronged his child, and crossed him.

Starting with the Civilian half of the Konoha Council.

* * *

_**Author's Post:**__** And second chapter down! I hope you people are not too confused, as I tried to put in some stuff to better explain the chapter. Also, as a slight spoiler, Naruto won't begin to trust his parents or his sister right away. Even if the scene you just saw about Kushina and Naruto reconciling, it's just Naruto is too tired, and has been out in the world for to long. **_

_**Now, next chapter, Naruto sees his father and sister, and Shippo sneaks into the village, all the while remembering how Naruto became his friend. Sayonara! **_


	3. Step One

**_Alright, thanks to the support I got, escpecially dracohalo117. I'm now continuing with this fic. Now in this chapter, Naruto's family begins their first steps in earning Naruto's forgiveness. Shippo arrives outside Konoha and thinks of a plan to get to Naruto. Also, we will see Naruto's future Jonin-sensei! I hope you will enjoy this. Now onto the show!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Step One_**

* * *

**_Konoha Council Meeting Room_**

**_24 hours after Naruto's return_**

* * *

The meeting room of the Konoha was filled with grumblings, whining, and whispering as the Council waited for the Hokage to enter. It was 2 hours after Minato called a meeting, demanding that all the Council Members, including the civilian half, meet with him, immediately, or face expulsion from their posts. That got the people their quick, with the Ninja Clan Heads being the quickest, the Elders being second, and the irate civilians last.

"This is ridiculous!" said a 50-year-old male member of the civilian side, "We have better things to worry about than what that brat Hokage has to talk to us about,"

"Like what?" growled Tsume Inuzuka, "Cheating on your wife with a cheap 10 dollar whore?"

Some of the Clan heads snickered at that, while the civilian's eyes were wide with anger.

"You bitch!"

One of the Elders, Koharu Utatane sighed in irritation at that, "Tsume, I suggest you not antagonize Ozama-san. And you Ozama, please try to patient. Whatever the Hokage has called this meeting for, it's bound to be important," she said with a chasting tone.

The two continued to glare at each other, before Tsume unleashed some killing intent, making the civilian man cower back into his seat, making said Inuzuka Matriarch smirk.

It was a few moments after, that Minato finally arrived. Everyone was confused by the lack of emotion on his face.

"I apologize for being late. I had very important matters that needed to be attended," the Yondaime said as he sat down in his chair.

"And what 'important matters' is that, Minato?" said Homura Mitokado, only to wince as Minato turned in his direction. Although his face did not show emotion, his eyes were glaring into the Elder Advisor's with malice.

"If I were you, I'd keep that big mouth of yours shut. I don't have time for any bullshit from you, Koharu's, the Warhawk's, or any of the civilians for that matter. Is that clear?," he said, shocking the Elders and the civilians, while the Shinobi were all surprised at this, as Minato continued to speak.

"Now, I will explain the reasons why I called this meeting," the Yondaime said, "So everyone better sit down, and shut up,"

Everyone nodded, as Minato took a breath.

"The first reason, is that the day before yesterday, I recieved a message from Jiraiya of the Sannin," he began, "In the message, he informed me that he had found and brought back a boy who ran away from this village, two years ago,"

He then took a deep breath, "That boy, was the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, and my son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,"

The results were instant, as the Civilians began shouting, while the Clan Heads, and the Elders were shocked.

"The demon!" shouted one Council member and others civilians followed suit.

"He must be killed!"

"Lock him up and throw away the key! We must make he will never run away again!"

As Minato heard the prejudiced words that were directed toward his son, his anger rose to a boiling point, before he exploded.

"SHUT THE** FUCK** UP!" he yelled, thus silencing the civilians, "Naruto has already been brought back, and is staying at my home with his family! He will not be locked in a cell, killed, or any of the shit you're planning for him!" he then glared at Danzo, "And that goes double for you, cripple!"

Danzo bristled at that, but kept his stoic facade. He wanted to turn the Kyuubi Jinchuriki into his own personal when the fox was sealed in him, but Minato survived and prevented the one eyed Warhawk from ever touching now, the same thing was happening again.

One of the Clan Heads, Fugaku Uchiha of the Uchiha Clan, was silently growling to himself.

11 years ago, he wanted Naruto killed out of spite for what happened after the attack, because people were blaming them for the Kyuubi's rampage. Of course, Minato told the village it was a rogue Uchiha, who claimed to be Madara, and that the clan had nothing to do with it, most of the village still looked upon with disdain.

Minato then turned back to the group.

"Now, for the second order of buisness, I am decreeing that all civilians are to be banned from Konoha Council positions until further notice," this made all the civilians, the Elders, and Fugaku pale, since they had support among the civilians of the Konoha Council.

"Y-You can't do that!" screeched a woman with pink hair. This was Abi Haruno, younger sister of Kizashi Haruno and sister-in-law to Mebuki Haruno, two of Konoha's best Jonin.

"I'm the Hokage, Haruno-san, it's my word, my decision. Deal with it!" The Hokage ground out, wondering how Kizashi could handle his annoying sister.

"Now the third and final order of buisness, is that Naruto is to be enrolled into the Academy, starting tomorrow and will graduate with his age group, along with his sister," this caused the Elders to become spooked.

"Y-Yondaime-sama! I don't believe that is a wise decision!" Koharu said.

"Oh? And why would you think that, Utatane-san?" Minato said, and the older woman felt nervous seeing the glare sent her way.

"W...Well, how do we know he will not run away, again? Or if he doesn't betray the village?" she said, and Minato's eyes narrowed.

"The reason behind that, is because the people of this village have looked at him with scorn, spite, and treated him like a plague, when he should've been treated like a human being," he then sighed sadly, "And...because of my own actions,"

"Hokage-sama," said Danzo, "The boy is unpredictable and dangerous. It would be best if he were to be placed in a secured area and monitored,"

Minato looked at the Elder with a face that told the cripple to shut up, "If I were you Danzo, I'd shut up. He's my son, and I will make sure he will be welcomed here, instead of being treated like a pariah as you want him to be,"

The older sat down, clearly miffed, but did not show it.

"Now that's over, I want to make one thing absolutely clear: This a Shinobi Village, and is run by the Kage, the strongest shinobi. Not a figure head ruler who you can boss and order around, is that clear!?" He said, everyone nodded, the civilians more vigorly since they didn't to earn the young Kage's ire.

"Good. Now, all the civilians, and Elders...leave. Now," the tone behind the words meant he was serious, and th civilians left the room, but not before the Elders and Abi sent a glare back at Minato before leaving, "Now that they're gone, I want go over things I had planned for the Academy. One: the titles of Rookie of the Year, and Deadlast are hereby removed from the Shinobi Program, and students graduating are to be grouped with those who they work best with, and not grouping the best student with the best Genin Kunoichi, and the least skilled genin, is that clear?" he said and the Shinobi nodded, although Fugaku looked against it.

"Two: The Curriculum is being updated with those who have low reserves, or poor chakra pathways will be given special courses pertaining Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. Also, I've decided to have Academy Students do D-Rank Missions, thus improving on thier teamwork, and their skills, while being monitored by a Chuunin Instructor. Understood?"

The Clan Heads all nodded in agreement, even Fugaku, knowing it will give his youngest son the experience.

"And finally, the odd-person-out of a graduating class, who is not assigned to a team is to be paired with a Jonin-sensei, while said graduate and sensei will work with another team on missions," the Yondaime said, and everyon seemed to agree with that, while Hiashi spoke up.

"Forgive my interruption Yondaime-sama, but if I'm not mistaken, your son is the odd-man-out," said the Hyuuga patriarch, in which Minato responded with a nod.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," he said, "Of course, the decision to teach my son will be up to the Jonin who I will choose to be his sensei,"

Everyone nodded at that.

"Good. Now, if they're are no more questions. This meeting is adjourned,"

With that, the rest of the Konoha Council exited the room, and headed back to their other priorities. Minato sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

'_Well, that's Step One_,' He thought to himself, _'Now to deal with the other steps'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Woods outside the walls of Konoha**_

* * *

Outside the massive walls of the Shinobi Village, in the surrounding woods, all was quiet except for the songs of the birds. However, the only thing that was out of place was the small orange blur zipping from tree to tree. After stopping at one of the closest trees next to the gate. The blur was revealed to be a orange-colored furred fox kit.

But this was no ordinary fox kit. This was Shippo, Naruto's traveling companion and best friend, and a Fox Yoko. The kit looked at the gates and noticed the leaf ninja standing guard outside. Though the little Yoko could tell they were bored out of their minds, he knew he had to be careful if he had to get to Naruto.

He remembered how he and Naruto met two years ago. The blonde Jinchuriki was lost, starving, and had clearly began to become desperate. When he revealed himself to the Prodigal son of the Yondaime and spoke to him, the reaction was quite comical, as the young demon container freaked out, and jumped 5 feet in the air and landed on his butt. After introducing themselves, Shippo took Naruto back to his family's den and introduced him to his family.

At first, Naruto was intimidated by Shippo's family, but he soon got used to them and became his surrogate family. During the time he stayed at their den, they taught him how to survive, such as how to fight and other useful techniques.

The little Yoko shook his head as he remembered he had a mission to accomplish.

_'Hang on, Bro. I'll be there as soon as I can,' _

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki-Namikaze home_**

* * *

Kairi Uzumaki-Namikaze was training in the family's taijutsu style in the backyard of their home, due to it being a weekend. Her mother and Naruto still hadn't come out of the latter's bedroom, and those pesky Locking Seals the Uzumaki patriarch put up were keeping her out. She may be good at seals, thanks to her father, but her mother was at a whole other level.

_'Then again, I don't think anyone can best her at seals, except for Tou-san and Ero-Sennin,'_ she thought as she looked at the window of her brother's room, '_Aniki, I hope you can forgive me for what I did. Just as I forgave you for what you said,' _

She sighed as she continued with her training, thinking how she can earn Naruto's forgiveness. Then it hit her.

_'Wait. That's it!'_ she thought and immediately went to a place unknown to anyone, except for her.

* * *

_**Hokage Office**_

_**A hour and a half after meeting**_

* * *

Minato was sitting in his desk chair, after the brief, but still productive meeting with the Konoha Council.

After banning the Corrupt civilians from the Council, the usual large amount of paper work dropped, and it became less of a hassle. There was still more paper to file out and sign, but thankfully these were serious Shinobi related problems, and not the usual bullshit that the civilians kept piling on him, such as the Benefits for retired shinobi, the number of Academy Teachers slacking off, and mental rehabilitations.

But while he was somewhat relieved his job got a little easier, he was still concerned about the threats the elders and the civilians made to his son Naruto. Even though he knew they were hesitant in attempting to harm him, he knew that they will try. The ones he was most concerned about were Koharu, Homura, Danzo, Abi, and Fugaku.

He didn't know why, but something told him that he needed to keep a very close eye on them. He mentally decided he'll have a team of ANBU to watch each person in general.

Nodding his head at that decision he then looked through the roster of who will be best suited as Naruto's Jonin-sensei. He compiled a top-ten list of just who will be the best choice. He scanned through the names and resumes of the Jonin and ANBU Black Ops, they were good, but Minato knew that most of them might have a narrow-minded prejudice against his son for containing the Kyuubi. Not to mention his son will have a hard time trusting them.

His eyes blinked as he caught the name of an ANBU Black Ops agent. He smiled as he knew this person as they were the one who will never judge a book by it's cover, not to mention, this specific person was like an older-sister figure to Naruto. Being Kushina's student, she was a natural in Kenjutsu was taught Fuinjutsu by his wife, although not the same level as Kushina, but good nonetheless.

His choice made he called his secretary and asked that said Kunoichi be brought to his office.

It wasn't long before Minato heard the soft voice a young woman behind him.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry for taking time out of your work Neko-san. But, I have an assignment for you,"

He didn't see the person he wished to speak to move in front him, due to her being an ANBU. He could now see the ANBU Operative in front of him, wearing the signature grey and black armor, metal armguards, an Cat Mask with three red lines, the ANBU insignia tattooed on her shoulder, and a Katana strapped to her back. She had long waist length straight hair, while her facial features were hidden by her mask.

"What will that be, Hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked politely, and Minato looked at the young woman.

"Please take off your mask," he said, and the ANBU nodded before reaching up and removed the Cat Mask off her face, revealing a beautiful heart-shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, and reddish purple lipstick, "I called you here, because there is a future shinobi who will be the odd-man-out, and will need a proper sensei. This boy spent two years alone outside the village with no adult supervision, and will no dought have a tough time trusting others. You, are to be his Jonin-sensei. You will still have your ANBU-status until the assignment is complete, and will recieve A-rank mission pay, once the mission begins,"

The woman looked a bit miffed at that, due to her eyebrows knitting but she managed to keep herself calm.

"And who is it that I'm to be a sensei to, Hokage-sama?" she said, her tone having a slight edge.

Minato smiled, knowing this was going to shock her a hundred, "You know him, because he saw you as a surrogate sister, before he ranaway from here two years ago...due to my own actions," he said the last part sadly.

The purple haired woman raised an eyebrow in confusion at that, before said ocular organs widened in realization. Before she could speak, Minato beat her to it.

"I see you remember. Yes, he is home," he said and stood and approached the ANBU, "I know you've been angry with me and my wife after he left the village. But understand, I intend to make up for what I did, and he will be attending the Academy when he is cooled down,"

The woman looked at the man, and Minato knew she wanted an answer as to why he picked her.

"I choose you, because unlike most of the others, you were the one who tried to help my son through his dark times, and that he will trust you," he then placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and gave her a smile, "Consider this my way of making up for what happened two years ago,"

the woman nodded at that, as Minato went to his desk.

"If you want, you can swing by and visit him, though when you reach his room, you might wanna knock as Kushina is with him and has put up Locking Seals," he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, causing the ANBU operative to sweatdrop.

"I...I will, sir," she said.

"Good, you're dismissed," he said, and the woman, known as Yugao Uzuki nodded, before using the Shunshin no Jutsu to leave the office.

Minato breathed another sigh before laying back a bit in his seat.

_'Well, I can only hope, and pray that Naruto will accept this,' _he thought, knowing that he had only just begun his long road to redemption. Now, he just had to think what should be step two.

* * *

_**And done! I bet you people already guessed who was going to be Naruto's sensei, before I revealed her name. The description was obvious. Well, see ya next time!**_


	4. Healing Hearts

_**Hey everybody! Patriot-112 here, bringing you another chapter of Regret and Redemption. In this chapter, Kushina and Naruto finally come out of the bedroom, the latter is reunited with his surrogate older sister, Shippo is searching the village for our favorite Jinchuriki, Kairi gets something for Naruto as a late birthday present, and Minato faces his moment of truth. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Healing Hearts**_

* * *

Purple/blue eyes fluttered open and the owner of said eyes smiled softly as they brush the spiky blonde hair of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kushina looked at her currently sleeping son with adoration, happy to finally to have one of her children back home where he belonged. She frowned a bit as she rubbed her shoulder where her son bit her. The force of the bite was like a wolf clamping down on it's prey, and it left deep teeth marks, and some bruising.

She didn't blame Naruto though. She blamed only herself, and the idiot villagers who made her son's life a living hell. She felt her prodigal son moving and giving out a sound like a whimper.

"No...please no...," the blonde said in his sleep, and Kushina realized he was having a dream, but that thought quickly changed as he began to wince, "Please, don't lock me up...I-I'm not a monster..No don't!"

The former Jinchuriki's eyes shedded tears as she heard that. Apparently, he still feared of being locked up like a caged animal, with no hope of being released.

She then gently began to shake Naruto, in order to wake him from the nightmare he was having.

"Naruto! Sochi wake up! You're having a nightmare, wake up!" she said and Naruto's eyes jolted open and he saw his mother, looking at him with concern.

"K...Kaa-san," the new Jinchuriki said in a whisper, as the woman gently placed her hand on his cheek. Naruto tensed at the touch as words begin to come out of his mouth, "Why did you fear me?"

Kushina was startled by that question.

"Why were you and Tou-san so afraid of me and tried to lock me up? I didn't do anything wrong...why?"

Kushina didn't say anything, as tears came to her eyes. Officially, she and Minato didn't want Naruto to become a ninja, because of the threat of Akatsuki. But in truth, she was afraid, not of Naruto, but the Bijuu inside of him. They feared that if Naruto ever got angry enough, say for instance, a very special person of his getting hurt. He would go berserk and destroy anything and anyone in his path.

The former native of Uzushio felt disgusted with herself for thinking that way. She then lifted Naruto up and embraced him.

"I don't know what to say to you Sochi," she said, "But I promise you, I won't ever did what we've done to you ever again,"

She then released her son and looked at him. It will take time for her to fully get his trust back. But she won't stop until she did. The two then heard a grumbling noise coming from their stomachs and the two blushed in embarassment at that.

"Are you hungry?" Kushina said, and the younger blonde nodded, "I'll make us something to eat then. You can come out with me or you can stay and wait here if you want to,"

Naruto was silent as he just stayed put where he was. Kushina nodded in understanding, and got up and left her son's room and headed to the kitchen. She left door open, knowing Naruto couldn't get out of his room through the window because of the Locking Seal.

Naruto sat on his bed as he drew his legs in and wrapped his arms around them. How could he have so easily break down and let himself find comfort in his mother. Maybe it was the words she said, or maybe it was just the fact like most children his age, he craved for the love of a mother.

Shaking his head at those thoughts he looked out the window of his bedroom, seeing some of the village outside. A place he swore he would never come back to, and rather kill himself. But, that would be the Coward's Way Out.

He then thought about Shippo, and where he was. Did he go to get help from his family at the den, or did he come alone?

He prayed that his companion didn't come because knowing Konoha's hostility toward foxes after the attack 11 years ago, anything that looked remotely vulpine was hunted down and killed. He was an unfortunate witness to one of those hunts. The villagers showed no mercy to a family of red foxes, who strayed into the village and were ruthlessly killed and skinned.

He couldn't help but imagine that happening to Shippo and his family, and immediately became afraid for his friend.

_'Please Kami, don't let Shippo get spotted by the villagers,'_ he thought to himself, and then smelled something coming from downstairs in the kitchen. He recognized it all too well as his mother's home cooking.

Despite the situation he has with his family, he could never forget how his mother's cooking tasted so good. She made the best Ramen, and many other dishes.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him, but at least he knew that Shippo was going to bust him somehow.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Kairi**

* * *

The youngest child of the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero came out of, what looked a Surplus Store a smile on her smile as she held a brown paper wrapped package in her arms.

"I hope he likes this," she said to herself, "If he doesn't forgive me right away, at least will be a good first step,"

She then looked at the sign on the building she came out of.

_Shinobi International Surplus_.

This kind of store came a year before Naruto left, and at first, most people, mainly shinobi, tended to stay clear from this type of store, due to deeming the ninja equipment being sold here questionable. That included Flak Jackets from all the other Hidden Villages, except the Land of Snow, the Land of Rice, and Kumo. But then people decided to give it a shot, and the results showed many satisfied customers among the civilian and Shinobi Ranks, mostly Academy students and Genin.

She smiled as she looked at the item she had. It was something that was custom made by the manager of the store, who was a former shinobi from Shimogakure.

"Well, I better get home and give this to Naruto," she said and proceeded back to her home, before a voice got her attention.

"Hey Namikaze!"

Kairi groaned as she didn't want to deal with this prick NOW of all times.

"What you want Kamo Shiri?"_** (Trans: Duck ass)**_ she said with irritation, as Sasuke Uchiha, the former Rookie of the Year, sneered at her.

"I heard your Demon of a brother is back in Konoha. I heard it from my father, and he hopes, as well as me, that your naive fool of a father will see facts and lock him up for life," the Uchiha said arrogantly, making the redhead growl at the little prick.

"You better shut up, Teme. Cause if you insult my brother, one more time, I'm gonna make you piss blood," she snarled out, her eyes showing that she meant it.

Of course, Sasuke was too damn proud of himself to see.

"You forget that I'm an Uchiha, an Elite, and I could say whatever I want about your Demon Bro-," before he could finish...

BAM!

...he recieved a fast left hook from the now pissed off sister of Naruto, who now sported a devious smile on her face as she saw Sasuke shaking his head after getting nailed by the sucker punch. This caught the attention of many villagers who stopped to see the spectacle.

"Well gee, would you look at that...," Kairi said sarcastically, "One punch and your 'Elite' arrogant ass is down,"

Sasuke stood up as he spit out some blood, and a tooth, "You little bitch!" he yelled as he tried to attack her, only to be stopped as he was restrained by a certain purple haired ANBU.

"What the hell are you doing Uchiha?," Yugao said as he kept the youngest son of the main family of the Clan in a Full Nelson Hold.

"Let go of me! I need to teach this bitch a lesso-agh!" Sasuke didn't get to finish as she put pressure on the hold.

"No. Now go home, and cool off, or I will have to put you in jail for threatening the Hokage's daughter. Now beat it!" she then released the hold and pushed him in the direction of the Uchiha Clan compund. The raven haired youth then glared at Kairi.

"You'll pay for this Namikaze. Your whole family will," he then stormed back home.

"You alright Kairi?" Yugao said, and the girl nodded, "Yeah, thanks Neko-san,"

Yugao nodded at that.

"It was no problem. Now let's get you home," she said, and began to walk Kairi home.

From the young girl's experiences with the woman, Yugao was very protective of Naruto, and had the training to back it up. She was also her mother's student, back when the former was still a Genin.

2 days fter Naruto left, Yugao became furious with Kushina, calling her a traitor for a mother. The two hadn't talked in years, but Kairi hoped that the two could reconcile soon, now that her brother is back home. It was then Yugao spoke to her.

"I heard your brother is back home in the village," the female ANBU operative said, and Kairi nodded.

"Yeah, I found out last night," she then bowed her head a bit, "He's...not very trusting with us right now. He is though getting along with Kaa-san, since she was hit the hardest when he left,"

Yugao listened to what the Yondaime's daughter was saying. When she heard that her surrogate brother had ran away, she immediately knew the reason, so she stormed to the estate, and after barging in past Minato she proceeded to yell at her teacher for abandoning her son. She didn't take notice of Kushina's sorrowful state during her rant, and after she did, the kunoichi told her old sensei that she didn't want to speak to her for a while, and quietly left the house.

"I see," she said, "Has he seen you or your father, yet?"

Kairi shook her head, "No, he hasn't," she said, "Of course, I wouldn't blame him if he hated me and tou-san for adding to the misery that he suffered," her grip then tightened on the package, "But I hope my late birthday gift will help get me a few good points from him,"

Yugao could only nod as the two continued on their way back to Uzumaki-Namikaze family home.

* * *

**_With Minato_**

* * *

Minato sighed as he arrived at his front door. He got off early after making a couple of shadow clones to deal with the paper work. It was time he confronted his sins against his son. Truth be told, he is expecting to be yelled at by his eldest for taking away his dream of being a shinobi and giving it to his daughter just so she could keep the Kyuubi at bay from taking over the young blonde.

Knowing that it was now or never, the Yondaime opened the door and walked into the house. He smelled the recently cooked food that Kushina made, and made a knowing guess, it was for Naruto. Judging by the smell, it was rice with a dash of green onion mixed along with orange chicken and sweet orange chili sauce.

Minato smiled, knowing it was one of Naruto's favorite foods cooked by his mother. With her ramen being at the top of the list.

Taking a breath he walked to the staircase before walking up the steps. As he asceneded, he could hear the voices of his wife and son. Smiling softly, he thanked the heavens that Naruto was at least giving his mother a shot in mending her relationship with him.

He arrived at the door to his son's room, and then hesitated before thinking.

_'Well, it's time. The moment of truth,' _with that he stepped in the doorway, and after basking in seeing Kushina and Naruto talking, he knocked on the door, getting their attention.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he saw his father, while Kushina began to look between the two of them in concern. It was Minato who broke the tense silence.

"Hey kiddo,"

* * *

_**And done! Sorry this is so short, yet again, but for a fic like this, I like to keep it's chapters short and manageable. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, and I can't believe the popularity it's already getting! Also, if any of you, have any wise advice of how I should proceed in the next chapter, please do so, but do it by PM only. Now if they're no more opinions, I must be off!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	5. Chapter 4: A Painful Reminder

_** Yo everyone! I'm back, and giving you another chapter of Regret and Redemption. But first, I just want to point something out that an anonymous guest pointed out. While Naruto doesn't fully trust his mother, he and Kushina are still have their mother-son bond, which is strong. And another thing, if I ever make this a Naruhina pairing, which I haven't decided yet, please don't try to flame me, or hunt me down, kill me, rip open my guts and other unspeakable you may do unto me. **_

_**Now, if we're done...on with the show!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Painful Reminder**_

* * *

Minato stood in the doorway as he saw his son's expression, a mixture of shock, fear, and anger. The current Hokage knew, full well, what that look meant.

"Naruto-," he began only to be cut off as said blonde Jinchuriki slammed into him, and knocked to the floor, a snarl of anger on his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" he shouted, and then proceeded to punch him in the face. Minato didn't do anything, knowing Naruto needed this, and that he deserved it. Kushina watched in shock as her son began beating her husband. She wanted to stop her prodigal son, but noticed that Minato didn't make a move to protect himself, as Naruto continued to land punch, after punch, after punch.

"You piece of shit! How dare you show your face in front of me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" he shouted, as with each word he delivered a punch.

He was so focused on beating the daylights out of his father, he didn't notice two people coming into the house.

* * *

_**Five minutes before**_

* * *

Yuugao, and Kairi had arrived at the gate to the Uzumaki/Namikaze household. As Kairi opened the gates which were locked via fuinjutsu, they proceeded to walk up the stone path, before Kairi stopped a few feet from the door.

Yuugao took notice of this, and turned her head.

"What is it?" she asked.

Kairi held the package to herself, as she began to think of the many possible reactions Naruto would make after she gives her birthday gift to him. One of them being him screaming at her, and then throwing the gift into the trash, or taking it outside and setting it on fire. All of this possible outcomes in her mind not pleasant.

"I'm...I'm afraid what would happen if I hand Naruto's gift personally to him, and what his reaction would be," she said, "I can see many outcomes, and not all of them good,"

Yuugao looked at her sensei's daughter, and understood what she was thinking. If Kairi tried to give her present to Naruto in his current mental state, things were bound to get ugly. She then thought of what could be done, until a realization hit her.

"Did you sign the present was from you?" the ANBU captain asked, and Kairi shook her head.

"No, I didn't," she said, and then raised a brow, "What are you planning Neko-san?"

Yuugao smiled behind her mask, "Let me see the present," she said, with a serious tone, and Kairi, with slight hesitation, gave the purple haired woman the present.

"I'll place this on the living room table," Yuugao said, "When Naruto finds it, I'll tell him that it was from a secret friend who still cared about him. When he's calmed down, and forgives you, then you can tell him it's from you,"

Kairi nodded at that idea, thinking it was better for Naruto to think it was from an anonymous stranger, then from a sibling he was currently on bad terms with.

"Good idea, thanks Neko-san," she said, and the older woman nodded.

The two then proceeded to the door, and just after turning the knob, and opening the door, they heard sounds of shouting and fists meeting flesh.

Reacting immediately, Yuugao headed for the source, after putting the parcel down in the living room table, with Kairi not far behind. With quick speed, the ANBU raced up the stairs, and her eyes widened at seeing her surrogate little brother beating his father's face.

Not missing a beat, she rushed over and grabbed the enraged Jinchuriki.

"Naruto! Stop!" she yelled, as the young boy struggled in her arms, "That's enough Otouto! You're going to kill him!"

Her shouts snapped Kushina out of her stupor and she immediately went to help calm her son down.

"Naru-chan! Please calm down!" She pleaded with him, "I know you're angry with your father, but please understand! He regretted everything he did in the past, and he just wants to make amends!"

Naruto, after hearing his mother's and the Neko-masked ANBU's voice, began to calm down, as the two women took him over to the bed, with the former running her fingers through his hair.

"Easy Naruto, just calm down," Kushina said softly as Naruto's anger simmered down, and his eyes began to water as years of pain began to break out. Yugao sat on the other side of the Jinchuriki rubbing the boy's back, her own eyes holding a dash of sadness for the young man.

As the two women calmed Naruto down. Minato, who was being helped by Kairi, managed to sit up against the wall. His face was bruised, he had one black eye, and his nose was bleeding.

_'Ouch! That actually hurt!' _he thought as he looked as his wife and Yugao as they finally calmed his son, _'But, that's what I deserved,' _

Kairi brought a wet towel after leaving her father, and used it to stop his father's bleeding nose.

_'Wow, Aniki really did a number on Tou-san_,' she thought, and then turned towards her brother, who was being comforted by Neko and her mother, and knew that things were going to be hectic on the road to redemption. She could only sigh at that.

_'Nobody said it was going to be easy,' _

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**At an undisclosed location**_

* * *

In the secret ROOT Base, all was dark and quiet as Danzo Shimura, former friend and rival of the Sandaime Hokage, and the Shinobi Elders, along with a few of the civilian council were in one of the meeting rooms discussing the Yondaime's current decisions. And all of them were not happy about it.

"I can't believe the nerve of that brat!" Ozama said in anger, "He banned us not only from the council meetings, but from all shinobi related affairs!"

"It's worse! He cut all the funding to the projects we were building to Retired Shinobi benefits, the Ninja Academy, and to the orphanage!" said another, "Who cares about all that shit! They're useless to this village!"

Abi was glaring at the table as she thought about what happened when she told her brother what had happened.

"My foolish brother is in complete agreement with Minato," she said, "And that whore Mebuki isn't helping things either," she then gave an evil smirk, "Luckily for me, I still managed to get Sakura on my side. And I have you to thank for that, Danzo-sama,"

Said Warhawk nodded at that, knowing he helped the tone-death woman corrupt the young girl to their side with the help of Genjutsu and mind-control seals.

"What can we do? Minato has the demon-brat protected by ANBU squads, and starting next week, he'll be in the Academy! Our plans to rule the village are in jepoardy!" another council member panicked.

"Enough! This is only a minor setback," said Koharu, "We may have lost most of our control of the shinobi side, but the civilians are still on our side,"

Homura looked at his former teammate with a frown, "What about Fugaku and the Uchiha Clan. It's true he still has a grudge against the Jinchuriki, but he won't side with us considering we placed them on the outskirts of the village," he said, "And there's still the rumor of the coup,"

It was then Danzo spoke, "I will deal with the Uchiha Clan. You all just don't anything to draw attention to yourselves,"

The others looked at him mostly with scrutiny.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" said the last civilian.

Danzo, said nothing at first before he stood up.

"How else? By using my ROOT ANBU I will eliminate over two thirds of the clan," he said, causing the others to gape in shock at this.

"Are you out of your mind, Danzo!?" said Ozama, "Two thirds of the Uchiha Clan make up the entire Military Police force! And wiping out two thirds means that it cripples our Shinobi Forces!"

Danzo's uncovered eye looked at the squawking civilian with contempt.

"An organization within our village can be rebuilt," he said confidently, "But with non-Uchiha clansmen. The Second Hokage was a fool to entrust them with that honor,"

The others weren't too sure about that.

"If you do this Danzo, you would be forced to leave the village and go underground," Homura said, and the crippled elder man's face kept stoic.

"Even if I'm in exile, I will one day return and take what is rightfully mine," he said, "And under _my_ banner, Konoha will grow strong and conquer it's enemies. Now if you will all excuse, I have preparations to attend to,"

With that he left the still gaping Elders and Civilians.

"Is he out of his mind? By nearly wiping out the Uchiha, we will lose our only support among the Ninja Clans," said Tamaki Omaeda, clearly not supportive of this.

The Shinobi Elders sighed at this.

"It's pointless. Whenever Danzo makes a plan, he sticks with it, no matter the protest," Homura said.

Unbeknownst to the group however, a shadowy figure that was watching the whole spectacle take place disappeared.

As Danzo was walking through the halls of his headquarters, he stopped as he sensed a presence.

"So, you show yourself to me again," he said, "After all these years, your skills have not dwindled...Tobi,"

With that said, a figure came out of the shadows, dressed in a black hooded cloak, and wearing a orange spiraled mask.

"I see you're planning on initiating your Plan B after your first plan failed," he said, causing said Elder to narrow his eye at the Masked Man.

"Watch your mouth. If you had done your mission, right, that despicable excuse of a Yondaime and his jinchuriki whore of a wife would be dead, and I would've had the perfect weapon while having their daughter sent far away from Konoha," Danzo growled, and he could see the eye in the hole of the mask narrow at that.

"I underestimated, Minato. And you shouldn't either," Tobi said, "Even with Shisui's eye that I handed _personally _to you, as well as the other Sharingan eyes, Minato will counter the effects of the Koatsumaki and the Izanagi. If you rely too much on them, your downfall will be swift,"

Danzo didn't say anything, but inside he was furious that this whelp was advising him how to use his power.

"Now if you excuse me. I have an organization to manipulate," he said as he began to melt into the shadows, "Oh. And good luck with massacring the Uchiha, I'm sure you will have fun collecting more Sharingan Eyes for your arm,"

With a chuckle, Tobi fully disappeared.

Danzo silently glared at the spot where Tobi disappeared to and continued on in order to prepare his plan.

_'Just you wait, Minato. Your child _will _be my weapon, and I _will _be Hokage. Since you made the mistake of neglecting your only son, he will deny everything you offer him, because he only sees you as the one who caused him pain,' _he thought, as the slightest hint of a smirk appeared, _'And when he attempts to run away again, _I _will be there,'_

* * *

_**3 Blocks from the Uzumaki/Namikaze House**_

* * *

An orange blur zipped from one place to another, hiding so as to keep itself undetected. Shippo had managed to wait until the guard shift changed, and snuck inside sticking to the shadows and bushes to remain hidden. He hadn't expected Konoha to be so big, many of the other human villages he and Naruto had been to were small compared to Konoha.

_'Then again,' _Shippo thought, _'We always stayed away from big cities and larger villages,' _

As he continued on he caught his best friend's scent and began to follow it, being careful to avoid villagers and ninja alike. He followed the scent toward the east, where there were more trees than anywhere else in the village. He followed the path, until it came upon a two story house, with a stone fence around it. He saw the gate was open, and without moved and trotted up the stone path toward the door, which curiously was also left open.

This time being cautious the Fox Yoko crept throught the house, and looking around for any sign of an ambush. He also noticed how nice the was. His ears then twitched as he heard a familiar sound.

Crying.

And it's voice was Naruto's.

Following the sound up the stairs, he stopped as he saw a man who looked a older version of Naruto whose face was bruised, and blood was leaking from his nose, as a girl helped him with his injuries. He then slowly moved toward th open door and looked inside, and his eyes widen seeing Naruto, with two women beside him.

"Naruto," he said, but then his instincts kicked in as he slowly turned around and saw the red headed girl, looking at him like a confused owl.

_'Oh crap! What do I do!? What do I do!?' _he thought panickedly.

Kairi was looking at the fox kit, that somehow got into the house, and could only do one thing.

"KYAA!" she screamed, catching everyone's attention.

Shippo could only do one thing and ran in the room and jump into Naruto's lap. Said boy blinked in confusion, but they widened at who it was.

"Shippo?" he said, as thefox looked up and blinked before smiling.

"He-," he said before Naruto clamped down on the little fox's snout, giving him a look that clearly said, 'no talking' before Naruto brought the yoko into a hug.

"Hey buddy. What took ya so long?" he said said, happy that his friend who had been with him for two years, finally found him.

* * *

_**And another chapter down! I assume many of you are getting tired of these short chapters, but unfortunately, I prefer to write this kind of story in short but detailed chapters. Hopefully as I go along, I'll be beyon the 3,000 marker. But in the meantime, as Master Yoda would say: size matters not.**_

_**Until next time!**_


	6. NOT A CHAPTER!

_** Sorry folks! This not a chapter! It's a bad news page. Due to mixed Reviews, and some distractions here at home, I've decided to put this, and most of my other stories on hold for the time being. I am truly sorry for this.**_

_**Also, for those who were giving me constructive criticism, I thank you. To those who were being jackasses just for the hell of it, F*&K YOU! **_

_**And finally, if any you wish to adopt this idea, and make it better, you're free to do so.**_

_**Until then, ciao, and HAPPY EASTER!**_


End file.
